Bethany Simms
Bethany Simms is the Love Interest of Albert Kaussner in the Stephen King miniseries The Langoliers. She is played by beautiful actress Kimber Riddle. Origins Bethany was a troublemaker and got into drugs. She was sent to a rehabilitation center on her way from Los Angeles and was dreading the time she'd land because it would lead to more boredom. She was longing for an adventure and she got one, but not in the way she expected. Biography When the plane seems to be drifting idly along as if no one is steering it, Dinah, a blind girl, wakes up and finds that no one else other than eight people are on board the plane. Bethany is on her way to a rehabilitation center and is dreading her time there because her family have disowned her. She is shown to be witty as she laughs at Brian giving businessman Craig Toomey a headlock. Later on when Brain (who is also a pilot) takes the plane to land as they try and discover where the passengers disappeared off to, they go into rapid descent. Bethany goes and sits beside Albert as the plane rocks and she dramatically faints at one point and Albert tries to wake her up by running his hand over her naked shoulder. When the plane lands they find the Los Angeles airport completely deserted and bereft of electricity, water, fire, or anything from the real world. Bob Jenkins, a mystery writer, has a field day with this because he's entered the realm of his novels. He theorizes they entered a time "rip" which sent them back in time. So, still puzzled as to why no power works and why there's no people anywhere, Craig Toomey who had been complaining about being late to his Boston business meeting, suddenly goes berserk and attacks Bethany with a gun. After some consideration, Albert bravely jumps in front of Bethany to protect her and Craig shoots Albert but because time doesn't exist here, the bullet does him no harm. Bethany then develops an attraction for Albert over him saving her. They lock up Craig and he talks about "Langoliers" which his deranged father told him of. He says they hunt down the lazy and eat them. He tells this to Dinah who then says she can hear something approaching in the distance. Supposing its the Langoliers, Craig flees, but Albert finds that only the plane has power. So they celebrate by opening beer in the plane (because taste buds only work on the plane) and Don and Dinah go back to the airport for fuel but Craig stabs Dinah and causes her to bleed to death. Craig quickly kills Don and then he makes his way to the plane, and hallucinates that he is at his Boston meeting (the board director is played by Stephen King) and he tells them he's lost it all. Then the Langoliers arrive, and Craig finally gets back to reality, but he is eaten before he can flee. The others race back onto the plane and slam the doors and fly off before the Langoliers can devour the plane too. The plane goes back to the air leaving the Langoliers to eat the past. Bob says this is what happens every day to the previous day. But when they get back to the time rip Brian says one person needs to be awake to guide them through it. Only one of them, an English assassin, is able to stay awake because he trades his victims' lives for his own. When the plane finally enters real time, the airport still appears deserted, but this is just because time is being slow. Eventually time catches up with them and the rest of the passengers appear. So now everything is back to normal, Bethany and Albert start their romantic relationship and everyone cheers at making it through alive. Gallery 12737131_ori.jpg|Bethany's cowardice 14656-10692-0.jpg 2380889,9Y_D_haMKnSm2lhGCiTusEco_SAdU_8LculaCPOv9nm9LRfXEvlZLprOD9Mx5Ha3GHNTcYybJh04GQPbBKSvfyoQ .jpg|Bethany is taken hostage by Craig 30.jpg|Bethany and Albert exchange a sexual look before Bethany is attacked. Note Craig in the background Fed887ac24aba02ecd58312a927b49c9b234f960_k991nz.jpg|Bethany and Albert 36.jpg|Bethany gives Albert a sexy look Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Horror Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Trash-Talking Love Interests Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests